In Valhalla We Stand
by TheEyesOfAHitokiri
Summary: Zero no Tsukaima X World Of Warcraft - The situation in Tristain was getting tensed when Arthas and his Kelly were accidentally ported into the nation. Will they fight side by side with Louisse and her familiar, or will things get really messed up!
1. Chapter 1

**In Valhalla We Stand**

Disclaimer - I don't own Warcraft Franchise and Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

Episode 1 - We Come From the Northlands.

Finally, the Icecrown Citadel had crumbled onto the earth. The mighty forces of the Alliances, consisted of the human, the orcs and other minor races finally had won over the tyranny of the Lich King, thus ending his reign of chaos once and for all. But the things that were left in mysteries were the disappearance of the Lich King and his majordomo, Kel'thuzad during their vicious fights against the Alliances forces. That incidents finally led to Icecrown destruction. If they didn't disappeared mysteriously during the final fight, the fate surely will be against the Alliance as both of them had the might to crush even an enormous batalion of warriors in front of them, and they had done it before. Maybe the fight had ended for the Alliance and the Horde, but the new adventures had just begun for these two idol of the damned.... the damned human prince and his lich majordomo, the most powerful mage in Azeroth.

* * *

Tristain, Halkeginia, a long time... maybe centuries later. 

"I feel like a Vyrkul (another name for the Viking in Warcraft) wanderer here, with a new furry cloak, my fully-furnished platemail and The Frostmourne. My Helm of The Domination also gone during the incident. I even have not enough gold to buy a meat for us anymore", Arthas said as he led Kel'thuzad into a bar in the streets of Tristain.

"My king, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have enough gold even to buy some dog food for us to eat. The last time we serve Her Majesty Henrietta by assassinating some corrupted aristocrats and she gave us only 40 golds. I..", Kel'thuzad spoke before being interrupted by Arthas.

"Hush, Kel'thuzad. We have a secret mission to Tristain Academy of Magic in order to investigate some abnormal assault on the academy since two weeks ago. Now bring some gold and buy us some breads, low class breads. I don't care.".

* * *

Flashback.

_"So both of you are from the Icy Northrend of Azeroth, right? What makes you here?", Queen Henrietta started to ask Arthas just before she suddenly shocked to see Frostmourne strapped on his waist._

_Silence conquered the queen hall as Arthas drew Frostmourne and hold the sword with the hilt on the top and the blade on the ground, knelt upon the Queen._

_"Your majesty, I'm sure you have heard the Legends of the Lich King, right?!", Arthas spoke as he showed his sarcasical smirk, the smirk that dropped his opponents morale._

_"The Lich King, Arthas Menethil...", Queen Henrietta stuttered in fear just before Arthas calmed her a bit with his confident words._

_"Your majesty, the former Lich King, Arthas Menethil and his advisor Kel'thuzad are at your service now. Since the Northrend didn't accepted us as her master anymore after being abandoned for a long time, we finally thought that this nation indeed need our service and here we are.", Arthas spoke confidently._

_Hearing upon that, Agnes Von Chavellier de Milan of Tristain Royal Gunpowder Guard quickly appeared upon Arthas and drew her sword, pointed towards Arthas face."Your majesty, he is the traitor prince of the former Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil and his friend is the most powerful mage of former Dalaran, Kel'thuzad!!! They're dangerous, your majesty!! Why must we trust them?!"._

_"Agnes, let me decide whether Prince Arthas and Kel'thuzad can join us in the crusade or not."._

_"But, your majesty...", but before she could even blinked her eyes, Arthas swung his Frostmourne, breaking her sword into pieces and pointed Frostmourne towards her throat._

_"Never point your sword to Arthas Menethil the former Lich King of Northrend. Your Chavellier knights were no match for his supreme Death Knights of Northrend, keep that in your mind.", Arthas said as he lowered his runeblade and knelt again upon the Queen._

_"My apology, Your Majesty. In former Lordaeron, those who dare to draw his sword and point it against another person, that means he is challenging the person into a duel.", Arthas paused for a while and continued his conersation. "Furthermore, my Frostmourne is hungry of souls for a long time..."._

_Both Queen Henrietta and Agnes were sweatdropped after hearing Arthas words and finally Queen Henrietta spoke," I hereby now appoint you as the leader of the Tristain Secret Knight of the Templar along with your majordomo, Kel'thuzad of the former Dalaran Mage."._

_"We are deeply grateful with the honor you gave us and we will do anything in the service of your majesty.", Arthas stood up and sheathed back his runeblade before Queen Henrietta gave them the inscription of their mission._

_"You will investigate these corrupted aristocrats and bring them to the royal court. Kill them if they insist."._

_Both of them answered with a simple but confident answer, "Yes, your majesty."._

End of Flashback.

* * *

"Ah, here we are... Tristain Academy of Mage. Your destiny lies here, Kel'thuzad. he he... a mage that can't fight against opponents face by face, that's what these academy students are. I bet they can't even lay their hands on you.". Arthas spoke as they walked over the gates of Tristain Academy of Mage with honor and pride, as the newly appointed Secret knights of The Templar of Tristain.

They walked slowly at the corridor, with every eyes of the students, most aristrocrats, lied on them... especially on Kel'thuzad since he was only a frozen skeleton after all. But Arthas eyes were suripsingly directed towards a mage aristrocat and his familiar, a human familiar. The familiar was practising his swordskills while the mage was relaxing with her friends.

"My king...", Kel'thuzad spoke as soon as he noticed Arthas walked towards the familiar.

"Greetings, boy. You seems a bit skillful in handling with swords. What's your name?!", Arthas spoke, ausing the boy to jumped in surprised while other academy students watching them.

"I... Urm... Saito Hiraga. I'm not so skillful in sword battles actually.", Saito spoke, a bit stuttered when he saw the horrified skull on Arthas platemail and obviously, the Frostmourne.

"Ha, how about a spar?! I heard you are excellent in swordfighting, especially with your Derflinger.", Arthas spoke confidently, as he watched the environment around him. "A spar?!! I don't think this is good, sir..", Saito tried to speak but quickly intereferred by Arthas words, "I just want to see your skills, so after this if you still want to learn the art of swordmanship, come to me.". All of the magic academy students started to surround the field.

"Kel'thuzad!!! Kill those who interferes this match!!! I won't kill this boy as he is the Legendary Gandalfr, but I also won't go easy on him!!!", He ordered as he saw the familiar's master, Louisse Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière walked towards the familiar and yelled in anger.

"Don't fight, you dog!!! Your Derflinger will kill him!!! You dog still wanna fight after these recent incidents do you?!", Louisse said while pointing her finger towards Arthas. But Arthas suddenly chuckle and finally laughed histerically.

"You insolent human!!! Why do you laugh?!!", Louisse yelled towards Arthas in anger. She were dragged to the side by Guiche de Gramont and Kirche Augusta Frederica. "Louisse, shut up and watch this fight carefully. This will be a nice fight, I bet on the pretty rose petals.".

"Even though that guy is a newly appointed Secret Knights of The Templar, but he will be killed by Saito's Derflinger!! I hate that guy, he's arrogant!!!", Louisse crossed her arms and spoke in anger just before Kirche's words shocked her.

"Do you know why the guy speaks arrogantly?! Look at his sword. Tabitha, you know who is this knight, don't you?!.".

Tabitha quickly opened her books and answered, a bit stuterred. "The former Lich King of the abandoned land of Northrend since centuries ago. Name, Arthas

Menethil. His sword Frostmourne is the only one that can challenge Derflinger in any battle. The skeleton mage beside him is once known as the most powerful mage in the whole world, Kel'thuzad. He is also known as the last Void Magic user, but with the Frostmourne as his protector.".

"So this guy...", Louisse spoke, fully trembled in fear. "Is the former ruthless Legendary Lich King Arthas Menethil?!".

"Yes, he is... no doubt about that. Pity Saito.".

* * *

Okay, back to Arthas and Saito.

Arthas drew his Frostmourne and stabbed it onto the ground. He adjusted his dark mithril handguard, his plate chest armour before he picked up his runeblade back.

"Attack me now.".

Hearing the word, Saito quickly dashed towards Arthas and swung his sword. Arthas dodged the attack and hit Saito's stomach with the hilt. That hit drove Saito yards away backward before he regained his stamina and stood up.

"You're fast, but you are lack of skills and quality. A two handed sword user must not rush blindly towards his opponent or he will lose his life.".

"Shut up and fight, Mr. Smartie!!!", Saito swung his Derflinger towards Arthas head but he realised Arthas was missing from his sight. Then he felt the cold steel of Frostmourne behind his neck and noticed Arthas was behind him, ready to pierce his neck with Frostmourne.

"I had defeated the former Gandalfr in our previous fight, but he managed to live well after that. It seems the fate is on Gandalfr's side again as I have to let you live so that your master wouldn't cry heavily for you during your funeral... Kel'thuzad!!!", With that Arthas and Kel'thuzad walked away from the field, leaving Saito and the rest of the academy students.

"You... dog!!! What if you died just now?!", Louisse started to yell again but stopped when she watched Saito sat on the filed, his hand was trembling until he loosen grip of his Derflinger.

"He... He... was too strong... compared to other opponents that I've fought recently. Who is he?!", Saito finally spoke, trembled in fear as he watched Arthas and Kel'thuzad made their way to the Mage tower.

Kirche quickly interferred the conversation, " He is the former Lich King of the Northrend, Arthas Menethil. Among all Gandalfr opponents, He is the only one that can stay in the same par with Gandalfr himself. No wonder he is that strong, and you're lucky to leave the fight without any injuries caused by Frostmourne.".

"What is Frostmourne?!", Saito asked Louisse, Kirche, Montmerry, Tabitha and Kirche.... but none of them answered his question. Finally, Louisse answered, mearly cried. "Foolish dog!! Frostmourne is a legendary runeblade that can only be used by Arthas!! Everytime Arthas kills his opponent, Fostmourne will eat their souls!!! So Frostmourne is a cursed runeblade!!!".

"You will receive a reward as a token of congratulation for being able to survive the fight against Arthas Menethil.", Louisse spoke sternly, while others facepalmed.

"Is it a kiss?". No.

"Is it a one night stand?". No.

"Is it a hug?!". No.

Louisse took her whip from her pouch and showed her sadistical smile towards Saito. "You pervert dog.... THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!".

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

* * *

"I heard you have stirred up another tension by fighting against Gandalfr just now. The former legendary Lich King surely has a sense of blood lust just like a pure Vyrkul, even after nearly three centuries.", An old man, happened to be the headmaster of Tristain Academy of Magic, Osmond started to speak as soon as Arthas and Kel'thuzad entered the headmaster room.

"He should learn on how to handle his Derflinger with me. Derflinger is a two-handed sword, just like Frostmourne. I'll keep on watching his progress from time to time.".

"Ho ho ho, Prince Arthas. You're arrogant, but it makes sense as you're among the legendary person that lived until today. Even the whole Halkeginia citizens wouldn't dare to enter the icy shores of Northrend until now. And for you Kel'thuzad...", Osmond eyed the lich carefully, before continued his words. "Even the combination of senior high skilled mages couldn't defeat you alone. You are one of the legendary mages that helped building the entire society of mages in Halkeginia continent today.".

"Ah, no need to praise me high, principal Osmond. Both of us knows our own capabilities.", Kel'thuzad spoke, with his frost sphere getting thicker and thicker.

"That is a fact that everybody knew, even some of the students here had made you as their mage idol.", Osmond spoke while pointing his finger to a potrait on a wall behind him. "Do you know who is in this potrait?!".

"That's me, principal Osmond. Me myself during my past days as one of the senior council of Dalaran.", Kel'thuzad smirked.

"Okay both of you, I will take you to the recent void user's class now. Follow me.".

"A void user is a 'she'? The traditions of the Void Agreement only choose male mage as the descendant of the Void and to be honest, I am the last Void magic user, but due to my hatred towards Dalaran, I had swore that I will never use Void magic again... until today.", Kel'thuzad explained sternly, showing his hatred towards Dalaran mages that have betrayed him during his past days.

"Choose your words carefully, Kel'thuzad.". Kel'thuzad heard the words from Arthas and immediately apologized. "My apologize, my king.".

"Okay, here we are. Stand up class!!!", Osmond ordered the students to stand up while the leturer sat down on a chair nearby.

"Due to the recent attacks, the Royal Palace has dispatched two of their best warrior and mage to come and aid us in finding any clues about the attacks", Osmond paused and invited both Arthas and Kel'thuzad to enter the lecture hall. The environment became noisy as Kel'thuzad opened his magic journal while Arthas just stood in pride, just like the way he was during his prince days.

"Silent class!! This is prince Arthas Menethil of the Northrend and his advisor, arch-lich Kel'thuzad. Both of them are the combination of warrior and mage skills, that means they have vast experience and capabilities in sword-fighting combats as well as magic, although they are the user of the Necromancy magic of Frost, Unholy and Death and Decay. I hope students will use this chance to learn on how to use their magic efficiently.", Osmond snapped his view towards Louisse and Saito.

"Louisee, you will learn the art of Void Magic with Kel'thuzad as he is the descendant of Void just before you took his place. His vast knowledge will help you in your Void magic. Saito, you will learn the art of swordmanship with prince Arthas Menethil. His well known capabilities in handling Frostmourne feared many of the well kown knight in Halkeginia continent...", Osmond heard Louisse stood up harshly and spoke to him in a rude manner.

"Why must I learn with this frost skeleton?! Just because he is the descendant of the Void before me, that doesn't mean I am weaker than him.", Louisse yelled and suddenly stopped when she felt a cold steel of The Butterfly blade behind her neck.

"I don't care if you die in any battle in the future, but you must know your own weakness before judging on others. That's why I hate aristocrats and before we reached this academy, we had killed about 10 aristocrats along with their families for their sins of corruptionand disobeyed the will of the Queen.", Kel'thuzad held his blade with his other hand formed a sharp razor frost on his bony hand. Louisse stood numb for a while before she knelt upon Kel'thuzad in fear.

"Don't you dare to lay your hands...", Saito yelled just before he noticed Arthas in front of him, pointing Frostmourne towards his face. "That's the fate of those who are arrogant but foolish, and you will join their place in the hell if you still act like you're the best. Don't you ever forget brats, you're now dealing with two legendaries in the history of the world. The former Lich King Arthas Menethil and the best mage Kel'thuzad.".

"Arthas, Kel'thuzad. If you continue to torture them, I'm afraid you will lose both of your best students..", Osmond said just before he noticed Arthas and Kel'thuzad appeared beside him, sheathed their blade back.

"That's better, they won't be able to mock the death itself again. We had put the fear of death back to them.", Arthas spoke confidently, while Kel'thuzad just keep on reading his journals of elemental magic and necromancy.

"Darn it, it looks like both of us don't have any choices other than being the students of the most powerful figures in the history...", Louisse and Saito sighed when they saw Arthas and Kel'thuzad walked out of their class.

This will be a hard time, yes it is....

-episode 1 ends-

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

In Valhalla We Stand

Disclaimer - I don't own Warcraft franchise and Zero No Tsukaima

* * *

**Episode 2 - The First Fire of War**

A wanderer you have become,

_A Vyrkul you have become,_

_A king without his throne... that is what you are now,_

_Serving another entity without any hesitation,_

_Is this what you have become now?_

_No wonder people looked down upon you,_

_As your glorious days,_

_Died within the ruins of the majestic Icecrown Citadel,_

_Now begone mortal,_

_You don't deserved to hold the blade anymore,_

_Frostmourne is not yours now,_

_Arthas Menethil...._

_

* * *

  
_

"No!!! I am the one true king of the Scourge!!! I will stop the Alliance and the Burning Legion all by myself!!!", Arthas suddenly yelled and stood up before he realised that he was only having a nightmare while sleeping, on the chair in the Majestic Hall. Darn... His yells surely shocked other aristocrats and her majesty Queen Henrietta.

"Are you okay, prince Arthas?!", Henrietta asked, concerned with Arthas's bad condition these recent days.

"Ah... My apology, your highness. I'm still okay after all.", Arthas spoke and walked quickly exiting the Majestic Hall. "Damn!!! Damn this nightmares!! The one true king of the world is supposed to be free of these nightmare...", Arthas muttered to himself when suddenly he noticed somebody behind a pillar, leaning against the wall.

"You have stolen too many souls, I guess. Now they're haunting you.", the figure started her conversation. The figure turned out to be Agnes, who was spying on Arthas these recent days.

"Ah, Madame Agnes Von Chevallier de Tristain. About the past incident, I'm trully sorry for that.", Arthas made his way towards the main door when Agnes stopped him.

"The queen assigned me in a secret mission to protect Tristain Academy of Magic, with you and Kel'thuzad. I bet we will be in a team, although I'm not in a fond of you.", Agnes spoke sternly, but her face changed from a serious one to a bit shy when Arthas suddenly showed his sadistical smirk.

"I hope some day you will tend to know me better, even better than Kel'thuzad. People tend to hate a cruel man just like me when they heard the legendary folklore, but unfortunately my reign of chaos is over. Now I want to start my new life all over again. I will live with or without my loyal Death Knights of Northrend.", Arthas turned his back on Agnes and slowly walked through the main door, with an elegant style and pride as the former Lich King. The wind blew strong enough to flip his furry cloak all over, revealing his pride, the Frostmourne.

"He sure have the style of the king after all.", Agnes watched Arthas walked away when she suddenly stood numb, in embarrassment.

_"Why am I begin to get interested in knowing him more?! Is this the feeling of love and affection I am experiencing right now?!"._

"King Arthas!!! King Arthas!!! The academy is under attack!!! We must go the the academy as fast as possible right now!!!", Kel'thuzad floated fast towards Arthas and strapped his Butterfly blade behind him.

"How can we go to the academy in this situation?!", Agnes stopped her horse in front of Arthas and Kel'thuzad. "We wouldn't get there as fast as possible!!".

"Kel'thuzad will reach there first and engaged in battles, thus slowing their advances before both of us reach the academy... Kel'thuzad, summon Sindragossa.. quick.".

Kel'thuzad quickly recited a chant from his magic journal and summoned a frostwyrm, two times bigger than Tabitha's dragon familiar. "Sindragossa, lead me to the Tristain Academy of Magic right now!!", Kel'thuzad spoke, remained calm as he jumped onto the back of Sindragossa.

"What about you, Arthas?! You didn't have any horse to ride!!", Agnes nearly yelled when she heard Arthas chanted the Deathcharger summon. A deathcharger, a skeleton horse with fiery legs suddenly appeared with smokes blew fom the horse. "Meet my deathcharger, Invincible. Now go!!".

* * *

Both of them quickly dashed to the academy, but the things in the academy didn't go well with Saito and Louisse still fighting hard against the attackers. "Kirche, help me please!! there are too many golems here!!!".

"I'm helping you right now!!! Em Valent Heist Fire!!", Kirche swung his wand, shooting the golems but that attacks made no harm against the golems. "Darn it!! There must be at least one quad mage controlling them!! Guiche, a help please?!!".

Guiche was struggling with a golem, which was easily crushed his mannequins answered," I'm already helping you, Kirche!!! These golems seem don't know how to stop!!! How about Louisse and the familiar?!". They stopped a while, when all eyes looked towards Louisse and Saito, who was battling against two quad mage, but they seemed undefeatable.

Saito dashed towards the first quad mage and repelled his earth element spells, before he managed to land a hit on the mage. "Take that, you bitch!!", Saito screamed when he managed to land a strike on the mage's chest, leading the mage into the state of unconscious. But the second quad mage seemed didn't admit his defeat yet, and summoned as many golems as he could. The numbers of earth golems became enormous, nearly buried Louisse and his friends into the earth when most of the golems suddenly exploded into tiny pieces.

"What the hell is happening here?!", Kirche snorted, in shock to see Kel'thuzad in the middle with golems surrounded him. "Kirche, you will soon see what this powerful mage, Kel'thuzad is able to do...", Tabitha appeared behind her with a smile, behind her was Guiche and Montmerry.

"Frost nova!!", Kel'thuzad chanted his spell, freezing one of the golem before he spun around and activated his ultimate class spell, the Jumping frost. The frost bounced from a golem to another golem, freezed them and finally destroyed them into pieces. One of the golem managed to survived the attack and started to attack Kel'thuzad when the golem noticed a frost chain suddenly landed on its chest, breaking it into tiny pieces.

Soon, all of the golems were destroyed by Kel'thuzad all alone, without any help from the mages there in the fighting site. He then unsheathed his blade and slashed an enemy mage who tried to cast a spell on him before he made his way towards Kirche, Guiche and Montmerry.

"Never be afraid of killing your enemies, little children. You will soon knows the passion of killing and slaughtering your enemies...", Kel'thuzad spoke as he floated past Tabitha when he heard the small mage spoke.

"I have vast knowledge about you and your abilities in manipulating all five elements easily, Kel'thuzad... the Senior Archmage of Dalaran city. Perhaps you're among the most strongest mage in the world today.".

"Hmm, I salute your vast knowledge, young mage. But beware, your curiosity will be the death of you... I am Kel'thuzad, the sole owner of the famed Naxxramas Necropolis.", Kel'thuzad spoke with his eyes directed straight towards Tabitha, but Tabitha replied it with a confused look instead. "Uh, these young generations are truly dull and idiot.", he shrudded in sigh.

"Louisse!!! Saito!! Hang on there!! We will help you!!!", Kiche quickly dashed towards Louisse, but immediately stopped by Kel'thuzad.

"Young girl, do not seek death. The glorious days of the death knight has finally come.", Kel'thuzad spoke in a confident tone as they watched both Louisse and Saito jumped to the main gate of Tristain Academy of Magic. There, stood a death knight with a horrified looking platemail, with a deathcharger beside him. Agnes suddenly ran towards them and nursed their wounds.

"Louisse, we will bring this mage down, I swear it!!", Saito spoke and thighten his grip on the Derflinger hilt hard. "Yes, we will!!", Louisse answered as both of them tried to attack the mage when the death knight suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Arthas!!!", both of them nearly yelled in shock to see Arthas, so as other mages when they saw Arthas. "This is our fight!!".

"This mage has come to seek death, and you weaklings are not able to offer him his own death. You're just offering him your own death. I will be his death angel from now on.", Arthas slowly unsheathed his Frostmourne before he walked towards the mage. "Both of you will watch how I put the fear of death back to this mage.".

"Death?! You are trully idiot, young man!!! how can you fight magic with a crude old sword of yours?! Coward!!", the mage taunted Arthas, but he suddenly knelt onto the ground when he felt the air was getting chilled and snowy.

"You speak of justice and cowardize, yet you don't know anything about it!!! You speak of death and fear, yet now you're fearing death itself!!! I will send you to your death!!!", Arthas spoke calmly as his voice became horror and cruel, a voice combination of him and Ner'zhul that nearly shook the earth itself. All of the mages there were terrified to hear the voice, as if the voices were able to pierce their heart once and for all.

"Geez, I've never felt so terrified before.. This guy is horrifying.", Kirche spoke, trembled in fear... so did Guiche, Montmerry, Louisse and Saito.

"So the rumours were true... He is the legendary Lich King...", Guiche added, watching the Lich King stood still with pride while holding his Frostmourne.

"He is strong.. stronger than me. I have to learn everything from him.", Saito thought alone.

"Let the fight start, bastard!!! Expatro Veil Liquo!!!", the mage leaped to the air and summoned a lot of water elementals. All of them shot some water bullets to Arthas simultaneously, but Arthas didn't move a bit from his place.

"Run, Arthas!! You will die!!!", All of them screamed together, but shocked when Arthas destroyed the water bullets easily by swinging his runeblade in a single slash. The mage were shocked to see the action and was intimidated by the power that Arthas had just showed him.

"I have fought many mages before, and all of them died on the blade of my Frostmourne.", Arthas spoke and lifted his left hand towards the mage.

"Frost chain!!". A frost chain suddenly appeared from the ground and bind itself on the mage's body. "what the..?!", the mage tried his best to escaped the trap but failed.

"You will see how I gained the title of the one true king of the Scourge... Army of Ghouls!!!!", Arthas shouted and buried his runeblade onto the ground. A large number of undead ghouls suddenly appeared from the ground and started to rampage, destroying any water elementals and golems around them. The mage were shocked to see Arthas's ghouls attacked his elementals and golems, destroying everything on their paths.

"Incredible, that's the best words to describe this guy...", Saito said, trembled in fear to see Arthas had showed his true power. Louisse just bit her lips in defeat as she thought herself, "None of the aristocrats in Halkeginia would dare to oppose this guy. If he wanted to take over Tristain, he can do it easily...".

All of the mages were shocked to see the environments around them, as the victories now rapidly changed onto their side.

Arthas noticed the mage that he was fighting just now tried to flee away from the academy. He quickly pierced his Frostmourne onto the ground and all of a sudden, a large ice appeared from the ground and impaled the mage instantly. The ice then formed into a throne, with the ice that impaled the mage on the top of the throne seat.

"Frostmourne don't want to eat your filthy soul, so you will die with stain and dirt on your soul.", Arthas spoke as he walked slowly to the icy throne seat. All of the mages watched him in fear as he made his pace towards the seat. Arthas then kicked a corpse from the stairs of the throne before he sat on the throne with pride and arrogantly.

"All bow to the one true king.".

* * *

At that time, the royal carriage reached the academy, and Queen Henrietta was so shocked to see corpses of the enemies lying on the field, however she felt relieved to hear that all of the mage were safe, courtesy of Arthas and Kel'thuzad.

"Who did this?! Louisse... Saito... everybody...", Henrietta asked everybody, but nobody answered.

"I did this, in the service of your highness.", Henrietta heard the voice and turned her head to see Arthas sitting on the icy throne seat with his Frostmourne pierced to the ice. On the top of the throne was the impaled enemy mage, who was still breathing weakly.

"Prince Arthas, this is... outrageous...", Henrietta gasped, as she placed her hands on the mouth. All of the mage were also gasped, and some of them even vomitted.

"Mind to tell us who ordered you to do this?!", Arthas asked, his voice became cruel and ruthless.

"I won't... tell..", The mage spoke, stuttered with his face were in pain when Arthas suddenly pierced his Frostmourne on the mage's shoulder. The mage's scream can be heard all over the academy, and all of the mages there stood silent in fear.

"Prince Arthas, stop that...", Henrietta tried to speak to Arthas when she was stopped by Athas's piercing deathly glare. His glare could kill Henrietta if glares can kill people.

"Who gave you that order to attack the academy? Speak, and I'll give you a quick painless death...", Arthas said, while cleaning the blade of Frostmourne.

"Cromwell... Sir... Oliver... Cromwell... Please, Lich King... kill me now...", The mage stuttered while coughing out bloods from his mouth. He couldn't finished his words when Arthas swung his blade over the neck of the mage, thus ending his miserable life by beheading him.

"Sir Olive Cromwell, the recent head of Albion. I'll go and kill him right now!!!", Arthas stood up from his throne seat and walked to his deathcharger when Henrietta stopped him. All of the mages, including Saito were shocked to see Henrietta was still brave to face Arthas when others could not after watching his ruthless and cruel act just now.

"Prince Arthas, stop!!! As the queen of Tristain, I order you, Prince Arthas of the Secret Knights of The Templar to stop it right now!!!", Henrietta finally made up her final order, thus stopping Arthas from hunting Cromwell and bring his head to Tristain palace.

"Your highness, I would like to apologize for our ruthless actions just now!!!", Kel'thuzad spoke while floating towards Henrietta, who was furious at Arthas. The whole mage remained silent, with Louisse and Saito bowed towards Henrietta.

"Your highness, it is true that Arthas and Kel'thuzad acted so ruthless and cruel tonight.. but the fact is they had saved the academy. Please your highness...", Louisse begged Henrietta while Saito stood still, couldn't say a word.

"Enough, all of you!! Her majesty will do as her please even if she wants to punish me, so don't beg for Her majesty's forgiveness upon me!!", Arthas voiced as he pulled his furry cloak onto his head.

"Prince Arthas, I am now facing a major dilemma whether I should punish you or to let you flee... but this is outrageous. The aristocrats are debating about you right now, as they felt that you're a major threat towards them..", Henrietta spoke, tried to avoid her tears from dropping... but she failed.

"Your highness, I don't want this kingdom to fall to another ruthless crimes and betrayals, just like what I have faced during my struggle to free Lordaeron from the plague centuries ago. The decisions are in your hand, your highness... and I hope you will be the queen of a great kingdom, not the abandoned king of the Scourge of Northrend like me...", Arthas added before he bowed upon Henrietta. The whole mages watched the drama with full attention, and some of them even cried.

"Tell me, Lich King Arthas Menethil, what must I do in order to be an excellent leader?!", Henriatta cried, as she struggled to look Arthas straight in his eyes.

Kirche, Guiche, Tabitha, Montmerry, Louisse and Saito watched the whole scene in a full admiration, eager to know Arthas answer while Kel'thuzad just smirked. He knew the answer, Yes... he already knew the answer. The will that had been passed through the generations of Menethil royal family since the first day they ruled Lordaeron until the glorious kingdom met her extinction.

* * *

_My son..._

_the day you were born, the very forests for Lordaeron whispered the name..._

_Arthas._

_My child,_

_I watched with pride as you grew into a weapon_

_of righteousness._

_Remember,_

_our line has always ruled with wisdom and strength._

_And I know you will show restraint when exercising your great power..._

_But the truest victory my son,_

_is stirring the hearts of your people._

_I tell you this_

_for when my days have come to an end,_

_you shall be king..._

_

* * *

  
_

"That was the will that my father, King Terenas Menethil II had passed to me, as a preparation to be the next Lordaeron ruler...", Arthas ended the poem and walked away towards the academy tower, leaving Louisse and Saito who was comforting Henrietta.

The environment became tensed or a while, and silence again conquered the yard when suddenly Henrietta stood up, wiping her tears.

"Thank you, King Arthas Menethil, The last ruler of Lordaeron and the One True King of the Scourge. I will hold the will until the day I die.", she spoke, surprising all of the mages there. Even Louisse and Saito were shocked with Henrietta's words, considering Arthas was able to change Henrietta into the way she should be, the matured Queen of Tristain. But Arthas was still Arthas, as he continued his path into his chamber.

"Your highness, that Arthas was rude to you. I'll make sure he will pay for this..", Agnes spoke as she tried her best to comfort Henrietta.

"No. He was right. I was wrong these time..", Henrietta regained her confident as her friends watched her. "Prince Arthas was right, after all he was a king before, even though he ruled his land with tyranny and dictatorship.. I just can't resist his vast knowledge and experience as a leader. Some day I will show him how I rule Tristain with wisdom and strength..".

"I bet you will, your highness. You are more kind compared to that arrogant snob..", Saito spoke gladly before he got smacked on the head by Louisse. "Anyway, if Arthas was trully a prince, Lordaeron will still exist until today, right friends?! So why Lordaeron met her own extinction?!", Louisse asked her friends, a bit confused about the messed up history and facts. "Yeah guys. I didn't know about what happened to Lordaeron..", Kirche added, just before all of them heard the true answer from Kel'thuzad, who was floating behind them.

"He himself put an end to the existence of Lordaeron...", Kel'thuzad stopped just before he added. "He killed his own father, the late King Terenas Menethil II.".

"Oh my god...".

All of the mages that heard Kel'thuzad's story were shocked, absolutely shocked with what they had heard. "Arthas... killed his own father?!", Both Louisse and Saito asked in unison, still shocked of what they had heard from Kel'thuzad.

"King Arthas knows that someday you will discover his life, and finally hated him for that... but he has his own reasons. That's why I'm willing to serve him although I am the best Void Magic user in the world at that time.", Kel'thuzad wrapped his final words and floated into his master's chamber, leaving the mages along with Saito and Henrietta outside.

"He... he eventually killed his own father. I just can't believe it!! It is in order to be the king of the Undead!!!", Saito suddenly broke the silence. "No wonder he was called Arthas Menethil the Betrayer in every folklore!!!".

"Hush, Saito. If Arthas wanted so badly to rule this land, he can take over Tristain easily all by himself. Look at the army of ghoul spell just now, I estimated that he is able to summon at least not less that a hundred thousands of undeads in the same time. But your highness, why do Arthas are willing to serve you, your highness?! He is willing to share his vast knowledge of leadership and experiences with you.", Agnes interfered. "Maybe he had thought that it is useless for him to finish what he had started in the way things should be... The fall of Northrend, the destruction of Dalaran, Silvermoon City and finally Lordaeron... These incidents must be haunting him for the rest of his life. ".

"Agnes, maybe you are right. But Arthas had discussed it with me earlier, and from now on he decided to live his own life happily, on his own path. He even swore that as long as he lives in Tristain, he will make sure bad things will never happen to the me, since he had experienced it for many times before... The tales of the Fallen Angel, the folklore of the Abandoned King. That's the best words to describe Arthas's life now.", Henrietta slowly spoke, wiping her remaining tears. She never thought that there would be a single person that will protect her kingdom to the very last of his own life, and that would be the legendary ruthless Lich King.

"My friends, I must be stronger from now on. Now that I know that there is a certain one true king of the world that supports me from behind, I must show to him that I also can rule Tristain with my own 'weapon of self righteousness'.", Henrietta added, with her eyes directed straight to the dark sky. Behind her, stood Louisse, Saito, Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha and Montmerry, all nodded in agreement and spoke together, "We will support you, your highness!! Our loyalty are much more better than Arthas!!!".

All of them left the academy compound together, leaving Tabitha alone with her own devious thought. "Master Kel'thuzad, soon I will surely be your apprentice and you won't choose other mages other than me to teach all of your magics and necromancy... Soon I will be the next Arch-Lich!!!".

-chapter 2 ends-

* * *


End file.
